


We Just Need Some Time To Ourselves

by CloudCover



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Lots of shoulder-shoving apparently, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, silly!Amir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCover/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: 5 Times Amir really wanted to blow Rupert, but life got in the way. And one time it didn't.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 131





	1. In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have all the chapters planned out for this, I'm just too impatient to wait until they're all written to post it...
> 
> Thank you to  
> PandaPantsLuvsU for being my beta! Their stories are incredible! Be sure to check them out too :)

As consciousness slowly seeped into his being, Amir contentedly realized that he was in his most favorite of all places: spooned up behind Rupert. His fiancé. His love. His prince. He loved everything about this spot. The sound of Rupert’s slow breathing, telling him that he was still peacefully asleep but would awaken at any moment. The smell of his hair: 100% pure unadulterated Rupert in this moment so far removed from his morning bath yesterday. The warmth of Rupert’s body in all the places where it pressed against Amir’s. The way the skin of Rupert’s shoulder - exposed where his nightshirt gaped around his neck - seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight. The way that soft skin felt as he pressed his lips against it.

Rupert let out a gentle sigh. Amir retracted his lips abashedly. He had not meant to wake the other prince, but Rupert wiggled back happily into Amir’s embrace and Amir nuzzled back in.

“Morning.” Amir’s voice was creaky from disuse as he pressed a kiss into the back of Rupert’s neck.

“Morning!” Rupert’s voice was equally creaky but surprisingly full of mirth considering the hour. Rupert chuckled and ground back firmly against Amir’s budding erection. “Hmm… Is that for me or is he up because you just woke up?”

“Mmmm… both.” Amir hugged his fiancé closer and hid his blush in Rupert’s curls.

“You know…” Rupert started, caressing the fingers of Amir’s hand as it lay against his chest. “we have some time before our first engagements this morning.”

“Oh yah?” Amir questioned, leaning up to look at Rupert’s face.

“Yah.” Rupert confirmed licking his lips, eyes still gently closed against the brightening sun.

“Hmm.” Amir settled back down into his spot and went back to work kissing gently at Rupert’s neck as Rupert continued to play with Amir’s fingers. After a few moments of this Amir pulled his hand out from underneath Rupert’s and pulled the other prince’s hand down to rest on the mattress in front of him, pressing it down gently. Rupert’s breath hitched and his fingers closed around the bedsheets, wordlessly telling Amir that he understood – that his hand would stay there.

Amir hummed in satisfaction and couldn’t help but smile into the back of Rupert’s neck as he traced the sinewy lines in Rupert’s forearm with his fingertips up to his elbow before he met the hem of a shirtsleeve. He switched from fingertips to palm as he ran his hand the rest of the way over Rupert’s arm, feeling the warm strength just underneath the soft fabric.

When his hand reached Rupert’s shoulder, Amir’s grip firmed just enough to give him leverage to lean in and press his open mouth into the space where Rupert’s neck met his shoulder. Rupert sighed approvingly as Amir sucked a bit at the spot, not enough to leave a mark, but just enough to appreciate the taste of Rupert’s skin. That salty musk of it that belonged to Rupert and Rupert alone.

Rupert giggled as Amir laved his tongue once over the sensitive spot before pulling off with a wet squelch only to seek out a new dry patch of skin within reach of his lips. He giggled again as Amir’s hand strayed from its grip on Rupert’s shoulder to trail caresses down his side, pausing to pinch lightly at the soft spot just below his ribs.

“Amiiiir!” Rupert huffed, grinding back once to remind his fiancé of their original intention.

As if Amir needed reminding. He detached his mouth from Rupert’s neck to chuckle softly “Shhh… there’s no rush.”

Rupert let out another frustrated huff that turned into a whimper as Amir rucked up his nightshirt just enough to put his hand on the bare skin of Rupert’s hip where it jutted out above his sleep pants. If he had to choose a favorite place on Rupert’s body, Amir would choose this. This spot where the sharp edges of Rupert’s pelvic bone made them selves known through the softness of his skin, creating a plethora of dips and curves that Amir would give anything to spend a whole day exploring with his fingers and lips and tongue.

For the time being though, he was content to just trace the main ridge of the bone with his fingertips as it curved up and then back down toward the center of Rupert’s body. He followed it until it disappeared back below the top of Rupert’s pants, choosing then to follow the skin along the waistline.

Amir could feel as well as hear Rupert’s breath pick up as he slowly teased his fingers along the edge of his pants, just barely dipping them below. When he finally found the sparse trail of hair leading down from Rupert’s navel, his fingers paused in their journey. Warm, calloused palm met smooth, undulating belly as Amir rubbed small circles around Rupert’s belly button, playing lazily with the hair there.

Rupert’s breath hitched and he let out a soft whine as he ground back again into Amir. Amir could tell that this time, his movements seemed to be involuntary.

Finally, _finally_ , Amir slid his hand down into Rupert’s sleep-pants, eliciting a moan from the other prince as he scriched his fingers into the wiry hair at the base of Rupert’s erection. Amir smiled and planted more kisses into the back of Rupert’s neck as he pressed his flat hand firmly into Rupert’s belly in order to grind in strongly from behind.

Unexpectedly, Rupert hissed sharply in discomfort. Amir immediately backed off, unlatching his mouth from Rupert’s neck and removing his hand to rest on his hip.

Rupert shuddered and then groaned in frustration. “Uhg, I have to pee.”

Amir chuckled and placed a few last kisses on Rupert’s neck and whispered into his ear, “Well go take care of it and then come back so I can blow you.”

Rupert moaned. “Yes sir!”

Amir gave Rupert’s ass a playful smack as he scooched away. It was then, as they both moved to sit up, the world tilting as their view shifted, that two sets of puppy-dog eyes (only one pair belonging to an actual dog) made themselves known from the floor next to their bed.

Rupert hung his head and groaned. “Morning boys. You need to go outside?”

At the word “outside” Porridge and Fitzroy both scrambled up to lick Rupert’s face and bound excitedly to the door. Amir winced as Porridge’s long tail upset a small table and a vase.

“Eeuuhgg! Dragon slobber!” Rupert wiped at his face with his sleeve, either unaware of or unfazed by the chaos that their poor dragon-who-though-he-was-a-dog was causing. Amir couldn’t help but laugh at the whole scene. “Amir… I…”

“Go” Amir chuckled again and pushed at Rupert’s shoulder. If he didn’t know that taking Porridge and Fitzroy out for their morning walk was Rupert’s favorite part of the day, then he would offer to do it for him. As it was, they probably _should_ be getting out of bed and starting their day anyway. “Another time perhaps my prince?”

Rupert grabbed Amir’s hand and kissed it, looking over his knuckles to wink flirtatiously and confirm: “Another time.”


	2. At Breakfast

An hour and a half after their cute but frustrating wake-up call, Amir found himself sitting alone at the breakfast table in the small dining hall. He had already completed his morning exercise routine, bathed, dressed, and presented himself _on-time_ for this, their _most-important_ first meal of the day, but of course Rupert was late. He was always late.

“Will there be anything else Your Highness?” one of the servants asked as she set a bowl of fruit down amongst the other small serving dishes on the white tablecloth.

“No, thank you Mojgan, that will be all.” _Unless you happen to have my fiancé under one of those serving platters back there?_ he thought to himself, chuckling inwardly at his own joke.

Mojgan bowed her way out.

Amir’s amused smile lingered. Rupert on a platter. Now there was an image. His mind strayed to thoughts of Rupert and breakfast tables and various stages of undress as he helped himself to eggs and toast.

He was startled from his reverie when the man of his daydreams flomped into the chair next to him, halfway through a story about Porridge that Amir had apparently missed the first part of because he was lost in his fantasies. Amir swallowed and continued to have trouble focusing on the story as he watched the muscles of Rupert’s forearm move as he reached across the table to grab a scone. As he watched the way Rupert’s hair bounced and freed itself from its secure place behind Rupert’s ear as the man talked animatedly. As he watched Rupert’s eyes sparkle and glow from the complete happiness and joy he felt for his two animal children and for his life that he shared with Amir.

Amir realized his mouth had gone dry and swallowed again. The fire in the low part of his belly that had been ignited in bed with Rupert this morning, fizzled down to a low smolder after his morning routine, and flickered back to a small flame while waiting for Rupert to join him, now started to burn brightly again just watching the man he loved being himself. Rupert continued to chatter on, now holding up the parchment with their daily schedule printed on it, commenting on the various activities and meetings they had planned for the day, completely unaware of the turmoil his fiancé was in right next to him.

What Amir wanted most of all, in that moment, was for Rupert to just put the darned schedule down and look over at him. He wanted to look into Rupert’s eyes and see his own desire reflected back at him. For Rupert to know how he made Amir feel, and to acknowledge that he felt the same.

Amir turned his body to face Rupert and put his elbow up on the table, resting his cheek in his hand in a way that he hoped looked flirty and cute.

Rupert didn’t notice. He was somehow stuffing his face with food and still talking at the same time.

Amir looked around himself for inspiration and grinned when he was struck by an idea. He reached across the table and took a banana out of the fruit bowl. He slowly ran the banana over his cheek, lips, and chin.

Nothing. Apparently, they were meeting with a fresh batch of squires first thing this morning. Rupert was quite excited.

Amir slowly started to unpeel the banana. Once he had it unclothed and bare, he held it delicately at the base and licked it, sensually running his tongue up the underside before laving it at the top.

Still nothing. Amir watched Rupert’s Adam’s apple bob as he downed half his goblet of orange juice, while looking out over the table for what else he would like to eat.

Amir licked the banana again, but this time when he got to the top, he opened his mouth to let the tip of the banana pass through his lips. He looked up through his eyelashes to see if Rupert had noticed yet, and when he found the other prince still not paying him any heed, he slid a bit more of the banana in with a little moan.

At the sound of this sultry, albeit fake, noise Rupert’s head finally snapped up to look over at Amir. He burst out laughing at the sight of his fiancé posing with a banana halfway down his throat. “Why hello. Chad, is that you?”

Amir couldn’t help but laugh but immediately started to gag as the movement broke the banana, nearly choking him.

“You don’t even like bananas!” Rupert could barely talk for laughing while Amir coughed up the bits of banana that were trying to kill him.

Amir gave himself a moment to take a gulp of water before turning his flirtatious smile back on. “I like yours.” He winked as he put his elbow back on the table and propped his cheek on it. “You wanna let me put something better in my mouth?”

“Are you serious right now?” Rupert’s laughter faded into a conspiratorial whisper. “You didn’t uh… take care of yourself? After this morning?”

Amir leaned over to brush his lips against Rupert’s ear and whisper, “Nope. Did you?”

“N… nooo…” Rupert stammered as Amir’s hand found its way to his thigh. “Amir! Anyone could walk in!” he hissed but didn’t move to put any distance between the two of them.

Amir ran the tip of his nose over the shell of Rupert’s ear. “Mmmhmm, I’ll just slip under the tablecloth, no one will see me. Someone comes in and asks ‘where is Amir?’ Hmmm… exactly where he should be, that’s where.” As he whispered Rupert’s breath picked up and he leaned his body closer to Amir’s.

Rupert whined as Amir’s teeth grazed his earlobe and his hand moved to cup his very interested member under the table. Rupert turned his head to capture Amir’s lips in a passionate kiss when they were suddenly interrupted.

“ _Ahem_.”

Amir felt the blood drain from his face. He and Rupert jumped to disentangle themselves from each other as Chamberlain stepped more fully into the room.

“Sorry to have disturbed you, Your Highnesses, but if you are quite finished with breakfast the new squires are waiting for you in the training yard.”

Amir cleared his throat, switching back to his regal prince-voice. “Of course. Thank you, Lord Chamberlain, we’ll be out in a moment.”

Chamberlain bowed and disappeared back through the doorway. As soon as the door was shut both princes collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“You weren’t really going to go down on me under the _breakfast table_ Amir! Were you?” Rupert smiled behind his fingertips.

Amir stopped laughing and bit his lip, looking Rupert up and down lasciviously. “I guess we’ll never know.” he said, his voice sultry.

Rupert rolled his eyes and shoved Amir in the shoulder as he got up from his chair and adjusted his pants. “Oh Amir. Come on.” He held out his hand to help Amir up, “Pull yourself together.”

“I’d rather pull-“

“Don’t you dare.” Rupert sighed, then squared his shoulders. “Let’s go be princes.”

Amir shook out his head and followed Rupert into their day.


	3. In the Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand.  
> Sorry, not sorry.

After their post-breakfast meeting with the squires, Rupert’s schedule had separated him from Amir. Like it usually did. Of course he would love to spend all day with his fiancé, but work was work and they each had separate spheres of responsibility. It was better that way – it was nice to be able to split things up and not be the only one in charge of everything. Rupert loved that he and Amir trusted each other so much that they felt completely comfortable resting half of their duties as rulers in the other’s hands.

Rupert was also a bit glad that they didn’t spend all day together because Amir could be very… distracting. He knew that he would never get any actual work done if every time he looked up from his desk he saw Amir’s handsome face. Not to mention that Amir could be a total ham when it was just the two of them together.

He never would have guessed it after the 3 days they spent fighting for their lives in the forest, but now just a few years later Rupert knew that Amir could be a total goof-ball when he was feeling completely comfortable. It usually only happened when no one else was in the room with them, but Rupert had seen hints of Silly Amir peek out when they were with Atossa, however never to the extent that Rupert saw when the two of them were alone.

And speaking of being alone with Amir… Rupert rounded the corner on his way back to his office only to see the form of his fiancé, back to him, heading in the same direction. Rupert quickly glanced around to confirm that they indeed were alone in the corridor before quietly quickening his pace to catch up with the other prince.

Rupert smiled and silently congratulated himself on successfully sneaking up on Amir, when just as he pounced to leap onto the other prince’s back, Amir turned and snatched him out of the air.

Rupert yelped as Amir shoved him bodily against the wall of the nearest alcove, toes not quite touching the ground as Amir held him up with the press of his own body.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Amir grinned ferally before leaning in to sniff Rupert’s hair deeply.

Rupert giggled and threw his arms around Amir’s shoulders to help steady himself and pull Amir closer. This wasn’t quite what he was aiming for, but Rupert was pleased with the direction things were heading, especially after the events of this morning. Or “non-events” as the case may be.

Rupert gasped as Amir moved suddenly so that his lips were ghosting over Rupert’s. “Seems that I’ve caught an unwary prince in my trap.” Amir’s eyes were sparkling with mirth and desire.

Rupert threw his head back in a laugh at his fiancé’s ridiculousness. “Oh my god, Amir!”

Amir pressed his thigh between Rupert’s legs, eliciting another surprised gasp from the other prince. “That’s Sir Broadshoulders the Forest Pirate to you, princey.” He growled into Rupert’s ear before devouring the other man’s mouth in a frenzied kiss.

It was all Rupert could do to keep up with Amir’s pace as Amir consumed his mouth in bruising kisses. He gasped for air and let out a moan as Amir left his mouth and started sucking marks down his neck. “What are you going to do to me Sir Broadshoulders?” He asked breathlessly.

Amir moved back up to purr into Rupert’s ear. “Well that depends.” Amir traced a line from Rupert’s jaw to his ear with his tongue. “Are you going to behave yourself?”

Rupert was breathing hard and could barely speak. He nodded furiously into Amir’s shoulder.

“Hmmm.” Amir hummed, considering. “Well, let me take a look at my catch and figure out what to do with him.” Amir moved back enough for Rupert’s feet to land squarely back on the ground, but caught both of Rupert’s wrists in his hand to pin them to the stone wall above his head.

Rupert whined at the loss of contact but felt deliciously exposed as Amir’s eyes roved over him. He felt Amir’s gaze like fire everywhere it touched his body.

“Let’s see…” Amir held Rupert’s chin with his free hand and turned his head to the side, inspecting him. “I could open you up, fuck you, come inside you, fill you up with it…”

“Oh my god.” Rupert whimpered felt his knees about to give out. This had escalated quickly and he was all for it.

“Or…” Amir leaned in again and ran the tip of his nose along Rupert’s jawline. “A pretty thing like you, I bet you taste _delicious_.” Rupert shivered. “I think I might take you back to my lair, spread you out on my bed, get my ropes out, make sure you’re not going to go anywhere, and take my time taking you apart.”

“Amir!” Rupert whispered, eyes squeezed shut as if that could somehow stave off his aching erection.

“Mmm, by the time I get my mouth around you, my little prince-pet, you won’t last a second. I can’t wait to see if royal seed tastes as good I’ve heard it does.

Rupert gulped, his eyes still shut tight.

“Would you like that?” Amir nipped at Rupert’s earlobe with his teeth.

Rupert panted and nodded his head furiously.

“Good.” And with that Amir hoisted Rupert up and over his shoulder.

Rupert let out an indignant squeak as he found himself upside down staring at Amir’s back-side.

Amir turned to march his catch out of the alcove and down the corridor towards their bedchamber. “Right this way your highness.” Amir patted Rupert’s ass where it was on proud display over his shoulder.

“Oh my god, seriously Amir!” Rupert giggled.

At that moment they heard running footsteps quickly approaching them. Rupert struggled in Amir’s grasp. “Amir! Let me down! Someone’s coming!”

Amir complied and shifted the other prince off his shoulder. Rupert stood up and they both tried to straighten themselves out before whoever was coming this way found them. However, Rupert’s gaze lingered on Amir’s groin and he realized there was one thing that they both were having trouble hiding at the moment.

Sir Joan jogged around the corner a moment later and nearly tripped over the princes as they sat in the middle of the corridor, cross-legged, knees touching, facing each other, playing a clapping game from the school yard.

“What the!” Joan quickly caught herself before trampling them. “Uh, everything okay your highnesses?”

“Of course Joan!” Amir said brightly. “Why don’t you join us!”

“You missed the lily pad, ker-plop!” Rupert slapped Amir’s hand. “Hah! Beat you again! Best 12 out of 23? Or Joan, you wanna step in for poor Amir here?”

“Uhhh…” Joan looked at the two of them as if they had each sprouted another head, clearly unsure if they were being serious of not. “Actually, Amir, I was looking for you. I was hoping you might be free to give a demonstration to the new squires? You’re the best with ropes and I thought you could show them some good techniques?”

Rupert saw Amir’s face turn to a smirk as he turned back to Rupert. Rupert kicked him in the shin and he quickly schooled himself and looked back up at Joan. “Of course! I’d be delighted to! You go on ahead, and I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Excellent! Thank you, your highness.” Joan executed a small bow before disappearing again back around the corner.

As soon as she was gone Amir slumped, his smile sliding off his face. “Uhhhg! I really wanted to blow you.” He shuffled his foot against one of the stones in the floor and looked up at Rupert through his eyelashes.

Rupert patted him helpfully on the knee. “There, there. Get yourself together and go demonstrate your superior rope-skills to those innocent, avid learners out there.” Amir rolled his eyes fondly. “Besides, I actually have WORK to do, so yah… I’m going to go do that.”

“Fine.” Amir shoved Rupert’s shoulder as he got up, intentionally pushing him off balance.

Rupert grabbed his arm and pulled him back down for a quick kiss. “Love you.”

Amir smiled against Rupert’s lips. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, my outline for this chapter was "Amir talks dirty to Rupert in the hallway before Joan finds them" and... yeah... suddenly Sir Broadshoulders got involved, and an f-bomb was dropped... It was an interesting day friends.


	4. In Rupert's Office

Rupert finished reading a report from one of their economic advisors and put it aside, rubbing his eyes. There were only so many of these reports that he could read before the words started to bleed into each other. He took a breath and turned in his chair to look out the window by his desk. Porridge and Fitzroy were out in the courtyard below, playing with each other and getting into some minor mischief at the expense of the people around them going about their business.

Rupert wished he could be out there playing with them. It was a beautiful day, and his office was starting to feel stuffy. His life now was a vast improvement to what it was before, growing up with his mother back in the West. People respected him and listened to him, he was free to be himself and make his own decisions. At the same time, he was still bound by his responsibilities as a ruler – he couldn’t shirk his duties on a whim and join his boys down in the courtyard for the rest of the afternoon. Couldn’t decide to call off the day when he’d prefer nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed with Amir after he had awoken that morning to find himself nestled against Amir’s warmth, love and raging hard-on.

Such is life, he supposed. They really did need to schedule a vacation.

Rupert heard his office door open and close behind him. He turned around in his chair to see Amir standing there with his back against the door, looking out of breath.

Rupert laughed. “Amir! Did you run all the way up here from the training grounds? How did things go with the squires?”

Amir smiled. “Amir? Who’s Amir? He sounds like a total 7.”

Rupert laughed again. “Uh huh. Chad? Is that you? Tut tut. I should call my guards and have you thrown from the castle for impersonating my fiancé.”

Amir threw the back of his hand across his face as if he were about to faint. “Oh your highness! Please don’t call your guards! I’ve just narrowly escaped them!” Amir peeked over at Rupert and grinned before continuing his act of the hapless himbo.

“Well I don’t know Chad.” Rupert feigned indifference and tapped the end of his quill on his desk. “I’m really quite busy here, and you’re interrupting my work. I think I’ll call them just to get you out of my hair.”

Amir fell to his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. “Oh, please your highness! Have mercy! I can’t go back to the dungeons! They’re so cold! And lonely!” He inched forward on his knees. “Please? I’ll do anything.” Amir wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

Rupert almost burst into laugher but bit his lips to regain his composure. What had gotten into Amir today? He supposed the combination of getting to show off all his hard-earned skills to the squires along with his unresolved lust for Rupert had rendered him the confident, eager, silly, sexy mess of a man that Rupert saw before him now.

Rupert felt a bit shy. He wasn’t used to being the one to lead their sexual encounters, but he was having fun and Amir seemed to be enjoying the little scenario he had set up for himself.

“Well Chad, I guess you can stay. But you have to be very quiet so I can concentrate on my work. Can you do that for me?”

“Well I don’t know, I do have a lot to say and maybe I could help you with your work I have the best ideas and know all the things and I’m sure you’d like to hear some of the things I know and I uh…” Amir ran out of breath and chuckled, before getting back into character. “I could put my mouth to good use talking and talking and talking and-”

“You know what Chad, I just thought of something I’d like you to do with your mouth instead.” Rupert pushed his chair back from the desk a bit.

Amir bit his lip, shifting his weight from knee to knee, looking excitedly at Rupert over the top of the desk like he was about to get a present he had been desperately wanting.

“Come over here. I think the best way to remind you to stay quiet while I work is to put something in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“You’re right my mouth is gorgeous isn’t it?” Amir preened.

Rupert chuckled and rolled his eyes. He patted his thigh. “Come here Chad. Let’s see if you fit under this desk.”

Amir scurried over as fast as he could on his knees. The two giggled as he tried to fold himself into the space under Rupert’s desk. He bumped his head a couple times and Rupert suggested that maybe this was a stupid idea.

Amir broke character and looked up imploringly at this fiancé. “No, no. Please? Can I just put you in my mouth Rupert? Please? You can keep working or whatever. I just want to taste you _so_ badly. I’ve wanted you all day.”

Rupert smiled and ran his hand through Amir’s hair, tugging slightly. Amir closed his eyes and hummed. “Okay. I don’t know how much work I’ll actually be able to do. But are you comfortable down there?”

Amir shifted a bit more, finally sticking his feet under the wood panel that ran along the back of the desk. “Yah. Ready.”

“Okay. Good.” Rupert pushed his chair back in.

Amir ran his hands up Rupert’s thighs and nuzzled his face into his groin. Rupert picked up a random piece of paper and pretended to read. He wasn’t all that hard yet, but with the way Amir was pressing his face into him, huffing and kissing him through his trousers, it wasn’t going to be long before he’d be ready to pull himself out and give Amir what he really wanted. What Rupert wanted too.

The door slammed open.

“Rupert! Darling! Guess who’s here for a surprise visit! And I should say I’m glad I’ve arrived and given you cause for celebration. Look at you, you poor thing with your nose to the grindstone.”

“Mother!” Rupert choked. His face turned bright red. Amir froze under the desk. “What a pleasant… uh… surprise!”

“Oh sweetie! It’s been too long! Let me come over there and give you a smooch!” Lavinia spread her arms started striding towards the desk.

“No, no Mother wait! Uh!” Rupert struggled to come up with something to say that would convince his mother to stay on the opposite side of the desk. Amir shifted underneath, no doubt pulling his feet back under so Lavinia wouldn’t see them peeking out.

Lavinia halted mid-stride, looking down in confusion at the back of the desk. No doubt the movement of Amir’s feet had caught her eye. She looked up at Rupert with a knowing smirk. Rupert looked back in horror.

“Now, I do hope that’s my charming soon-to-be-son-in-law under there, Rupert.” Lavinia raised an eyebrow at her son.

Amir pushed past Rupert and stood up next to him. He faced his fiancé’s mother with a blush high on his cheeks, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m sorry your Majesty. I have no explanation for my actions. You have caught me acting entirely without decorum and I hope it does not alter your opinion of me as a prince or as the future husband to your son.” Amir looked at the ground.

“I’m sorry mom.” Rupert added. This whole situation was mortifying.

“Oh please dears!” Lavinia huffed out a laugh as she plopped down in one of the chairs opposite the desk, making herself comfortable. “It’s not like I don’t know what you two get up to over here. I mean you share a bed for goodness sake!” Rupert and Amir glanced at each other uncomfortably. “It’s nothing worse than what me and Rupert’s father (may he rot in hell) used to get up to when we were young, in love, and full of… youthful exuberance!” She laughed at her own clever phrasing.

If Rupert had thought the situation was mortifying before, it was nothing compared to the next hour that he and Amir spent (Amir frozen in place standing next to Rupert, not knowing what to do with himself) listening to his mother recount (in explicit detail) the assortment of trysts she and his father engaged in before he was born.

He had never been so happy in all his life when Chamberlain finally appeared to let them know it was time for supper.

Lavinia exited promptly with Chamberlain, happy to see the old man and to tell her of the goings on back in the West. Rupert stood as she left, and when the door finally closed behind her he rested his forehead on Amir’s shoulder.

“That was…” Amir started, still frozen looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

“I think I need wine.” Rupert groaned.

“I’ll never be able to look at the drapes in your mother’s sitting room the same ever again.” Amir intoned.

“Lots of wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaahhahahahahhaa!
> 
> But I know what you're thinking... "What? No shoulder shoving in this chapter?" I know, I'm sorry. Truly I am. I'll try to do better in the future.
> 
> Also:  
> Me: Hates Lavinia.  
> Also me: LOVES WRITING HER OMG


	5. In the Bedroom

The bedroom door banged open and two entwined bodies stumbled over the threshold. One barely discernable from the other as they writhed together. It was a wonder they were able to remain upright. An arm reached out to push the door closed before they slammed themselves into the wall next to it, somehow managing to crush themselves even closer together.

Amir’s mouth felt like magic against Rupert’s as they crashed together again and again. The press of Amir’s body against him, holding him against the solid wall, was overwhelming and at the same time not enough. He’d had a bit to drink at dinner with his mother and was feeling warm and loose. They had barely been able to keep themselves together on the walk from the dining hall back to their rooms – giggling hip-checks had turned into arms around shoulders holding each other close enough to whisper promises into the other’s ear had turned into hands caressing hips had turned into hands squeezing butts had turned into mid-corridor make-out breaks had turned into shoving the other down the hallway to get to their private quarters as quickly as possible.

They had each had quite the day and were ready for their long-awaited prize. At long last they were finally going to get it.

Amir had taken every opportunity at dinner to relentlessly tease Rupert. Nothing that his mother would have noticed, but anything that could even remotely been seen as a double entendre had earned Rupert a flirtatious wink from over Amir’s goblet. Somehow sneaky toes had made their way up Rupert’s leg and into his lap as they sat across from each other at the small dining table. And for the love of god, who in the kitchen staff had decided it would be a good night to serve SAUSAGE for dinner tonight of all nights? Of course, Amir hadn’t been able to restrain himself from finding new and more ludicrous ways of eating his whenever Lavinia’s attention wasn’t on him. Rupert had to kick him under the table on more than one occasion.

Well, Rupert decided that now it was _his_ turn to be a tease.

Rupert grabbed Amir and shoved him to turn them around. Now slamming Amir’s back into the wall and continuing their passionate foreplay. Amir moaned his pleasure in the change and smiled against Rupert’s lips. His hands found their way to Rupert’s ass and grabbed two handfuls, using them to haul Rupert even closer and grind their erections together through their pants. Rupert moved to kiss down Amir’s neck.

“God Rupert.” Amir breathed, tilting his face towards the ceiling and closing his eyes blissfully as Rupert sucked a mark on his neck. “I can’t wait to get your clothes off. To touch you. To get you in my mouth. Fuck! I want you so badly Rupert. I want to throw you on that bed and ravage you.”

Rupert stopped his ministrations and rested his forehead against Amir’s shoulder. Heaving a big sigh.

Amir loosened his hold on Rupert’s backside and looked down at him, clearly confused. “Or not? We could go slow and sweet? Whatever you want Rupert. Just tell me. I love you. I’ll have you however you want me.”

Rupert tilted his head to plant a chaste kiss on Amir’s cheek. He ran his hand through Amir’s disheveled hair. “Oh Amir, you’re so sweet. And I love you so much, but…”

Amir’s eyes widened in fear.

“… I just don’t think I’m up for it tonight.” Rupert continued. “I’m sorry, I thought I was but…” Rupert stepped back and yawned theatrically, lifting his arms over his head. “I think I’m just too tired. Dinner with my mother really took it out of me.”

Rupert watched Amir’s eyes track the sliver of skin that was revealed on Rupert’s stomach when he had lifted his arms, before looking back up into his face. Amir reached out to put his hands on Rupert’s hips. “Are… are you sure? Rupert? If you’re tired, I could just… you wouldn’t have to do anything… I could do all the work.” Amir looked so lost and desperate. It was adorable.

Rupert smiled at him and kindly but firmly removed Amir’s hands from his waist. “I’m sorry honey. Another night. I promise.”

Amir looked like he was about to cry in frustration. He reached a hand up to touch Rupert’s face, mouth open like he was about to protest or offer some other idea, but thought better of it and lowered his hand, putting both hands behind his back as if to stop himself from trying to touch Rupert again. He nodded. “Okay.”

“Thanks babe.” Rupert squeezed Amir’s shoulder before turning around. “I’m just going to get ready for bed then I guess.” He started walking away. If he added a little sway to his hips as he went it wasn’t really his fault was it? He heard Amir whimper slightly.

Rupert stopped halfway between Amir and the bed, looking down at his feet in mock surprise. “Oh! There’s my lost button! I was looking for this!” Rupert bent at the waist and reached down to the ground, pretending to seek something out on the carpet, ass in the air, shaking from side to side. He heard Amir choke and start to cough. He snapped himself back to standing and looked over his shoulder with a devilish grin. “Found it!”

“Ruuuuu!” Amir groaned in agony. Hands still firmly squeezed behind him.

“What?” Rupert asked innocently. “Just getting ready for bed! Now where are my pajamas? Gotta get out of these itchy clothes first…”

Rupert ran his hands down his chest and over his hips, before unlacing his trousers. Once they were loosened a bit, he looked over at Amir. His poor fiancé was breathing hard and couldn’t tear his eyes from the bulge in Rupert’s pants that was now just on the verge of freeing itself. Amir finally looked up and made eye contact with Rupert. Rupert bit his lip and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking eye contact as he popped one button after the other.

Amir swallowed and seemed not to be able to stop himself from whining on every other breath. “You…” he whispered, his voice ragged.

Rupert held a finger to his lips. “Shh. Amir. Just getting undressed. Don’t get any ideas now.”

Amir’s moan turned into a single hysterical laugh as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head up and away, breathing hard.

Rupert used the minute that Amir’s eyes weren’t on him to shuck out of the rest of his clothes and spread himself out on the bed, displaying himself invitingly.

When Amir opened his eyes again he found Rupert laying on his side, stroking himself casually, a wicked grin on his face. Amir’s mouth dropped open. Rupert was pleased to find that he had finally rendered his fiancé speechless.

“Well?” Rupert asked nonchalantly. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to ravage me?”

“Rupert you TEASE!” Amir roared before he sprang off the wall. Rupert had never seen anyone rip clothes off their body as fast as Amir did as he sprinted toward the bed, finally tripping over his pants and landing on top of Rupert where the other man waited, giggling uncontrollably.

“You really were going to let me turn you down after today and all that weren’t you?” Rupert asked, wide smile matching Amir’s as the other prince touched their noses together.

“Yes. Of course I was. I love you and you told me no.” Amir kissed Rupert sweetly before leaning back up. “But I’m really glad you actually want to.”

Rupert laughed and squeezed Amir close before their lips met again. They kissed tenderly but eagerly as their skin pressed together. Thighs rubbing, hips grinding, hands caressing.

Rupert loved the feeling of Amir’s body hair as it rubbed against him. His own hair was sparser and softer than Amir’s and he loved the course scratch of Amir’s chest, legs, and of course his chin. Sometimes after a particularly passionate lovemaking session Rupert would stand in the full-length mirror and find all the little red patches that would soon fade but showed that Amir was there. That he was his and that Amir wanted him.

Amir made his way down Rupert’s body, kissing and marking and loving every inch of him. Rupert threw his head back in ecstasy when Amir’s teeth grazed his nipple, but his eyes snapped open when he thought he heard something in the corridor outside their door.

Apparently Amir had heard it too. He looked up at Rupert in fear. “Did you lock the door?” He asked hurriedly.

“No! Did you??” Rupert asked equally afraid.

“Rupee?” Came a voice from the hall. “Are you in here?” There was a knock on their door.

“Cecily! Uh…” Rupert called out before Amir could clap his hands over his fiancé’s mouth.

“Oh! You _are_ in there! I need your help Rupee!”

The princes had mere seconds to dart under the covers to hide their nudity before Cecily boldly opened the door and let herself in.

“Oh. Amir. You’re here too.” Cecily sniffed. Her eyes were red and she had clearly been crying. “Rupee,” She turned her attention back to Rupert who was holding the covers up to his neck. “I need your advice.”

“Cecily, listen, we’re like super naked under here and…” Rupert could barely get a word out before Cecily burst into tears, sobbing loudly, blindly stepping on their hastily discarded clothing as she made her way to their bed.

Amir looked at Rupert wildly. Silently begging him to do something, _anything_ to make her go away.

Rupert looked back, holding his hands out and shaking his head trying to communicate that he would like nothing more than for her to leave so they could resume their activities, but had no idea how he could possibly boot his best friend gracefully yet firmly from their room while she was obviously in distress.

Rupert felt a dip on his side of the bed and looked over to find that Cecily had made herself comfortable, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in her hands as she continued to cry.

“Oh Rupert! I’m sorry, I know you guys are trying to sleep but I didn’t know who else to come to!”

Rupert looked back at Amir for help, only to find his fiancé glaring at him, “fix this” clearly etched into his face.

He turned back to Cecily. “Uh, Cecily… “, he started gently, but didn’t know how to continue.

Cecily seemed to take it as an invitation to continue. “She said she was _busy_ today Rupee. BUSY! What does that even _mean_? Doesn’t she want to spend time with me? Does she not love me anymore? Do you think she’s found someone else? Oh god!”

Cecily burst into another fit of sobs. Rupert reached up to pat her on the shoulder. “There there, Cecily. I’m sure she just had a lot on her plate today! With the new squires and all? I know she loves you and that she couldn’t possibly even think of finding anyone else. You’re the prettiest girl in the kingdom. There’s no one else out there for Joan.”

Rupert heard Amir turn and sigh in frustration behind him, pulling the covers off to get out of bed.

Cecily’s sobs stopped and she turned to look at Rupert. “Really? You really think so?” she asked tearfully.

“Of course!”

Amir was halfway across the room on his way towards the bathroom. His back was to them, but Rupert could tell that he was cranky and frustrated and needed space.

Cecily turned towards him to ask him his opinion but she burst into a fit of giggles. “Amir! O.M.G you sleep naked?”

“Nope.” Amir answered without turning around.

Cecily was clearly in better spirits now. “Then why are you _naked_ silly?”

“Taking a shower.” Amir said as he opened the bathroom door and disappeared behind it.

Cecily, still giggling turned back to Rupert. “Why would he get into bed if he was only going to take a shower? I mean really, your boyfriend is so ridiculous sometimes.”

“Tell me about it.” Rupert said distractedly, looking past Cecily at the closed bathroom door.

Well shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahaha! So close! Sorry Amir! Love you so much and I'm so sorry!  
> Just one more chapter to go you guys. And this is a 5 +1 fic so you know what that means 😈
> 
> Also, okay so I know you’re probably thinking “where does this fit in the canon timeline?” They’re fiancés still, but Joan and Cecily are together? Is this like the one day between the defeat of Despair and their wedding? My answer: “Meh?” I always like the thought that a few years pass between them getting engaged and them getting married, so maybe this is an AU where Joan and Cecily get together before the Despair?
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me and my inconsistent updates. I had a few child-free hours this afternoon and hacked this out while I had the chance. I’m sure I’ll be doing some edits here and there...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are fun but comments give me life!
> 
> I don’t have a publishing schedule for this, I’m just going to update whenever I finish the next chapter. You can subscribe to the fic to get notified when I put up a new chapter :)


End file.
